Règne
by insolxnt
Summary: Di mana Seokjin adalah seorang omega yang tengah berjuang demi kesetaraan kaumnya. Hingga masa lalu menghantamnya telak. Mampukah ia bertahan dalam badai mental yang menerjang? penulis baru a namjin, omegaverse alpha! Namjoon, omega! Jin BL, yaoi, BTS.
1. Prolog

**Règne**

 **a story by** **amiodarxne**

.

.

.

.

A NamJin Fanfiction

Omegaverse! Alpha! Namjoon x Omega! Jin

.

.

.

 _ **Disclaimer and Warning : All cast(s) are not mine, but the story is mine. If you find something similar; that's just coincident. This is yaoi fanfiction, may content inappropriate scene and language. Don't like Don't read!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Prolog.**

Dalam sebuah bentuk komunitas yang kompleks, sebuah sistem diperlukan untuk membuat komunitas tersebut kokoh dan berjalan secara semestinya.

Hirarki; sistem yang berbentuk seolah piramida yang lebar di bawah dan akan terus melancip ke atas. Dan bagian atas adalah puncak; petinggi; pemimpin; pemerintah; alpha; para Règne. Merekalah yang menjadi para pengatur dalam sistem agar sistem tetap berjalan dan dampak yang ditimbulkan seminimal mungkin. Dan seperti layaknya hirarki, maka bagian bawah adalah yang memiliki jumlah paling banyak. Mereka adalah para beta, o _rdinary,_ hidup semestinya dan selayakya.

Namun ada satu anomali dalam sistem hirarki ini. Mereka adalah para omega. Mereka adalah bagian yang seharusnya berada paling bawah … dan jumlah paling banyak. Tetapi justru para omegalah yang memiliki jumlah paling sedikit hingga menyebabkan bentuk hirarki tak lagi seperti piramida. Sekarang seperti sebuah segitiga sama sisi yag ditumpuk menjadi satu dengan sisi datar saling menyatu. Sedikit … di bawah … jumlahnya tak mengubah persepsi omega sebagai dasar dari sistem hirarki tersebut. Mereka tak ubahnya seperti warga kelas 3 yang hanya dianggap sebagai mesin pencetak anak. Tetapi … apakah benar begitu? Bukankah mereka sama manusianya dengan manusia lain? Hanya karena serigalanya tak sama dengan serigala yang lain, apakah itu menjadikan seorang individu lebih rendah rendah dari individu yang lain?

.

.

.

.

.

Seokjin namanya, seorang omega dewasa yang berjuang untuk kehidupannya menjadi lebih baik. Berjuang bagi kaumnya; para omega yang dipandang sebelah mata. Berjuang demi keberlangsungan hidupnya menjadikan semua lebij baik. Hidup tanpa _mate_ untuk menjaga dan memanjakan omega dalam dirinya. Tentu, karena Seokjin berbeda. Ia bukan omega lemah yang pasarah akan keadaan yang menerpanya.

Tapi … semua hancur begitu saja kala masa lalu menggulung emosi dan memorak-porandakan jiwanya. Dapatkah ia bertahan dalam serangan bertubi itu? Atau haruskah ia menyerah saja dan tunduk pada system yang sudah ada?

 **TBC/END …?**

 **a/n**

 _halo, amiodarxne di sini, ini adalah FF pertama dari seorang penulis amatir(PUEBI pro). Tidak berharap banyak tetapi saya akan mlanjutkan cerita ini. Jika ada yang membaca, tolong tinggalkan jejak ya_ _setidaknya saya tahu karya saya ada yang membaca (laugh alone)_


	2. The Meeting

**Règne**

 **a story by** **amiodarxne**

.

.

.

.

A NamJin Fanfiction

Omegaverse! Alpha! Namjoon x Omega! Jin

.

.

.

 _ **Disclaimer and Warning : All cast(s) are not mine, but the story is mine. If you find something similar; that's just coincident. This is yaoi fanfiction, may content inappropriate scene and language. Don't like Don't read!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Chapter 1: The Meeting.**

 _Di dunia paralel, di mana setiap manusia terlahir dengan ruh serigala yang menyertainya. Bahwa setiap serigala yang bersemayam dalam jiwa telah memiliki garis takdirnya bahkan sebelum mampu menyapa buana. Mulai dari status hingga matenya. Status yang hadir dalam diri para werewolf tidak tergantung dari orang tua ... karena mereka memiliki garisnya masing-masing._

 _Status mereka terbagi menjadi tiga: alpha; sang penguasa, beta; si rakyat biasa dan terakhir omega; kasta terbawah yang dianggap terlemah dan hanya berfungsi sebagai penghasil anak. Bahkan dalam sektor penghidupan, tak banyak omega yang dapat bekerja. Alasannya sederhana, di suatu waktu makhluk rapuh tersebut mengalami hal yang disebut heat. Suatu kondisi di mana mereka berada pada puncak kesuburan dan siap untuk dibuahi. Dampaknya menyebabkan feromon yang mereka miliki menguar dan mereka mengalami serangan gairah yang membutakan rasionalitas. Sehingga mengganggu pekerjaan. Feromon ini dapat tercium oleh alpha dan omega jantan yang berdampak pada naiknya libido mereka. Menyebabkan peningkatan rasio mating yang tak diinginkan dan pemerkosaan terhadap omega._

 _Tapi tidak semua individu omega pasrah dengan nasib dan morfologi tubuh mereka. Di antaranya masih banyk yang menjalani kehidupan normal layaknya alpha dan beta dengan bekerja; beraktifitas selayaknya. Mespikun disatu-sisi masa heat masih menjadi batu sandungan dalam tujuan yang diinginkan._

.

.

.

"Baru masuk, dokter Kim?" sebuah sapaan dengan nada sinis dan mimic yang sarkastis terlontar dari sepasang labium milik seorang pria dengan netra sipitnya.

"Ah … maafkan saya, dokter Kim. Urusan saya baru saja selesai," jawab seseorang yang dipanggil dokter Kim dengan nada datar namun menantang.

"Tsk … tak seharusnya omega sepertimu bekerja. Tidak efisien, terlalu banyak izin untuk masa heat itu …." Kata-katanya terputus karena dipotong oleh lawan bicaranya yang kini tak lagi berjalan; ia berhenti tepat di muka dokter Kim yang satunya. Pandangannya memancarkan sorot terhina dan kemarahan tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

"Bisa kau urus saja urusanmu sendiri, Jongin- _ssi_? Terakhir kuingat masih aku yang menggajimu," ujarnya telak lalu berbalik meninggalkan dokter muda dengan mahkota keperakan dengan air muka mendung.

Ia berjalan meninggalkan dokter Kim Jongin dengan cepat tanpa memedulikan sapaan para perawat dan dokter muda lain yang tengah berlalu-lalang dan berpaoasan dengannya. Otaknya terlalu penuh untuk menghiraukan sekelilingnya. Hingga waktunya sang teruna berbelok di salah satu sudut koridor yang tak banyak dilalui orang. Napasnya beradu; saling kejar; kemarahan membuncah dan mendesak isi thoraxnya. Selalu seperti ini. Selalu direndahkan. Bukan kemauannya juga harus terlahir sebagai omega. Ingin rasanya sang pria berteriak untuk menentang pengaturan yang ada. Bahwa dia jugalah manusia biasa yang memiliki hati nurani.

.

.

.

Kim Seokjin namanya. Seorang omega jantan berusia 32 tahun yang berprofesi sebagai dokter spesialis anak di sebuah rumah sakit yang terbilang cukup terkenal di jantung ibukota negeri ginseng; Seoul. Satu dari 5 orang omega yang dipekerjakan sebagai dokter di instansi tersebut. Dan satu fakta yang cukup menggelitik adalah diusianya yang terbilang matang, Jin—begitu ia akrab disapa; belum di-klaim oleh alpha atau beta jantan manapun, menjadikan Jin belum memiliki _mate_ hingga sekarang. Sebuah kejadian langka karena nyaris seluruh omega sudah di-klaim oleh _mate_ -nya begitu masuk usia legal. Tak jarang bahkan ada yang sudah di-klaim begitu mereka bertemu. Tetapi, Jin adalah pengecualian. Sang pemilik surai emas memilih sendiri karena ia merasa mampu dan tak ingin berada di bawah kuasa orang lain. Ingat, Jin adalah pria dan manusia juga.

.

.

.

 _Dalam tiap 10 kelahiran akan ditemukan 7 beta, 2 alpha dan 1 omega. Dalam setiap kelahiran 1000 omega maka akan terlahir 1 omega jantan. Statisik ini tentu sudah melalui penelitian mendalam dan dapat dijadikan acuan. Kecuali untuk kelahiran omega jantan, angka tersebut hanyalah perkiraan yang didapat saat pengambilan sampel dilakukan. Karena belum tentu satu omega jantan lahir dalam 1000 kelahiran omega, bisa jadi 2000 atau bahkan 10000 kelahiran hanya aka nada 1 omega jantan._

 _Omega jantan sangat unik. Dengan fisiologi luar seorang pria, namun morfologi organ dalam mereka tak ubahnya bak wanita. Mereka memiliki rahim yang sangat subur dan akan siap dibuahi disaat heat menerpa; tentu diperlukan knot saat penyatuan agar terjadi pembuahan._

 _Tetapi omega adalah makhluk yang lemah—tidak, bukan lemah mereka adalah makhluk lembut dan halus dan sangat mendambakan disayangi dan dimanjakan. Dalam komunitas, tugas utama omega ialah sebagai penghasil generasi baru atau mesin pencipta anak … sedikit memrihatinkan hanya karena morfologi yang sedikit berbeda manusia tak memanusiakan manusia yang lainnya. Yah … begitulah salah satu dampak dari sebuah tatanan yang menuntut keberhasilan tatanan._

.

.

.

Jin berusaha menetralkan degup organ yang bertugas menyuplai oksigen ke tiap jengkal sel-sel dalam raganya. Kemarahan ini … rasa ini … tak pernah surut walau berkali-kali menderanya.

"Seokjin, jangan biarkan mereka menindasmu! _Fighting_!" kuasanya terkepal di samping bahu guna memberikan suntikan semangat kepada dirinya sendiri. Setelahnya, sang pemilik marga Kim berbalik menuju arahnya datang, menyongsong asa yang sempat terperdaya oleh emosi yang mengungkung kebebasan logika sang anak Adam.

"Selamat pagi, dokter Kim," sapa seorang pemuda dengan papan penanda yang tesemat di dada kirinya dengan tulisan 'Jung Hoseok'. "Pagi, dokter Jung," balas Jin menjawab sapaan dokter yang lebih muda.

Jin sampai pada tujuannya; ruang kerja pribadinya dan disambut oleh seorang pemuda dengan surai sewarna mahoni yang duduk dengan tumpukan kertas berisi pekerjaannya. Mereka berada di sebuah bilik berukuran tak terlalu besar dengan dinding yang dicat kuning sehingga memberikan kesan hangat, menjauhkan kesan dingin dan sedih yang dimiliki oleh griya pesakitan. Meja-meja dan kursi-kursi berjajar sedemikian rupa dengan papan nama di atasnya, menandakan kepunyaan. Kursi Seokjin berada pada ujung ruangan; jauh dari pintu namun tepat berada di samping jendela kaca besar yang memamerkan pemandangan taman yang dimiliki rumah sakit tersebut. Memberikan kehangatan tersendiri bagi sang lelaki kala netranya memantulkan bebayang anak-anak dengan tawa renyahnya seolah lupa bahwa raga mereka tiada daya.

"Apakah anda sudah mendengar rumor …," terpotong; tepat saat Jin mengangkat kuasa kirinya sebagai kode yang diikuti oleh gelengan kepala.

"Jangan sungkan begitu, Hoseok- _ah_. Bukankah sudah kukatakan jika hanya berdua tanggalkan formalitasmu itu?" ujarnya kepada beta yang memiliki umur lebih muda tersebut.

"Iya, _hyong_. Aku tahu hanya saja aku masih canggung, apalagi _hyung_ -kan hehehehe," Hoseok tak melanjutkan kalimatnya justru tertawa kering sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Oh ya, kau bilang tadi ada rumor, rumor apa?" sang dokter anak memasang wajah ingin tahunya.

"Akan ada dokter baru di divisimu, kudengar dia masih sangat muda dan lulusan Amerika. Oh ya … kudengar karirnya di sana sangat cemerlang."

"Oh, ya? Lalu untuk apa dia pindah ke mari; membangun semua dari awal?"

"Hmm … entah," si dokter umum mengedikkan bahu; tidak tahu. "Tapi yang ku tahu dia itu orang Korea, yah … mungkin dia hanya ingin kembali ke haribaan ibu pertiwi."

Hanya sebentuk ' _hoo_ ' yang panjang disertai anggukan memahami yang dilontarkan Seokjin sebagai respon sebelum mengalihkan atensinya pada penunjuk waktu yang melingkar manis di pergelamgan tangan kirinya. " _Oh no, we're getting late. I think we should get going or else we're gonna late for sure_ ," Jin menarik lengan Hoseok untuk segera ke luar dari ruangan kerja para dokter.

Keduanya sampai di sebuah ruang pertemuan yang letaknya di lantai dua gedung tersebut. Sepertinya benar dugaan Jin, bahwa ia dan Hoseok benar-benar terlambat. Menilik kursi yang sudah penuh terisi oleh para dokter yang menghadiri pertemuan kali ini. Sejujurnya, Seokjin tidak tahu apa yang akan dibahas dalam rapat kali ini. Salahkan kebiasaannya yang jarang membuka _email_ yang berhubungan mengenai. pekerjaan. Tapi, tidak bisa dipersalahkan juga. Oh, ayolah! Memangnya siapa yang masih memikirkan mengenai pekerjaan kala tubuhnya terbakar oleh gairah dan tak dapat dibendung? Empat hari Jin habiskan mendekam di dalam kamarnya untuk melampaui masa _heat_ … tanpa _mate._

Saat pikirannya terbang ke awang-awang, professor Kim selaku pimpinan rumah sakit telah memulai rapat. Entah kenapa satupun kata dari pria setengah baya di depan tak ada yang bisa merasuk dalam runguya. Jin seolah tuli. Saat ini inderanya dipenuhi oleh aroma ini. Aroma yang membuatnya melayang ke angkasa. Aroma yang membawa kedamaian dan kenyamanan tiap kali Jin menciumnya. Aroma yang familiar namun coba ia lupakan. Dan kesadaran menyentakkan sang pemilik iris sewarna hazel tersebut.

' _Aroma ini ….'_

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n**

 _Yay! Longest story I wrote so far. Sorry for the long wait. Anyway, saya sejujurnya tidak menyangka bahawa FF saya ada yang baca juga sama gaya tulisan saya yg ga detail. Maklum saya ini anak RP jadinya ya biasanya hanya focus pada satu karakter saja tanpa menggambarkan yang lain; takut godmod. Sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih atas dukungannya._

 _ **Special thanks to:**_

 **Prolog :**

 **Windosh|| Vernina Joshuella || overtee||** **Summer Chii|| hanashiro kim|| Bundanyaa Jimin ||** **Park RinHyun-Uchiha || angelshin|| bxjkv ||** **Ammiguns**

 **Comment are appreciate!**

 **Regards,**

 **Kusuma Maheswara.**


	3. The Scent

**Règne**

 **a story by** **amiodarxne**

.

.

.

.

A NamJin Fanfiction

Omegaverse! Alpha! Namjoon x Omega! Jin

Cast(s) : Find more later.

.

.

.

 _ **Disclaimer and Warning : All cast(s) are not mine, but the story is mine. If you find something similar; that's just coincident. This is yaoi fanfiction, may content inappropriate scene and language. Don't like Don't read!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Chapter 2: The Scent.**

' _Aroma ini ….'_

Dunianya seolah terbelah. Untaian kata yang terucap oleh si pemimpin rapat; bisikan kasak-kusuk rekannya yang saling bertanya tak lagi dapat menahan kaki Seokjin mengapung di permukaan bentala.

 _Aroma ini terlalu memabukkan …._

 _Aroma ini memenuhi rongga hidungnya …._

 _Aroma ini membangkitkan naluri purba dalam dirinya …._

 _Aroma ini membawa ketenangan baginya …._

 _Aroma ini … milik seseorang yang Jin kenal betul, setidaknya dahulu._

Lalu lamunannya buyar kala sosok yang menjadi pusat atensi pagi ini muncul. Seorang pria dengan postur tinggi dan tegap. Mahkota sewarna _amethyst_ yang membingkai paras tegasnya yang dihiasi netra dengan kelopak _monolid_ , menambah kesan tegas dan jantan yang dimiliki sang pendatang.

"Baik, silakan perkenalkan dirimu, dokter Kim," suara profesor Kim menyerukan ajakan agar sang dokter baru untuk beramah-tamah yang dijawab dengan senyum samar disertai anggukan.

" _Annyeonghaseyo, choneun Kim Namjoon imnida."_

 _Deg …._

 _Deg …._

 _Deg …._

.

.

.

" _Hei berhenti menciumi tengkukku, itu geli tahu!" gertaknya dengan belahan bibir penuh yang mengundang siapapun untuk mengecupnya; dengan lumatan dan gigitan juga tentunya. Berbanding terbalik dengan protesan yang ke luar, pipi sang pemuda dengan postur lebih kecil justru menampilkan warna bunga mawar yang tengah mekar sempurna; ia tersipu._

" _Tidak mau," ujar pria satunya yang tengah memeluk pinggang pria pertama sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya yang berada di leher si pemuda; mengantarkan sengatan-sengatan listrik yang membakar keduanya. "Baumu luar biasa enak. Bisa gila aku dibuatnya," lanjut sang pemuda dengan surai keperakan sambil bergerilya di leher milik pemuda yang berada dalam rengkuhannya. Mereka saat ini tengah menikmati waktu berdua di mana tak banyak masa yang dapat mereka lewati seperti saat ini. Tersembunyi di balik rimbun perdu yang menghiasi taman di jantung kota Seoul._

 _Terus mengendus, mencium, menghisap lalu menjilat. Sebuah pelukan yang awalnya manis dan hanya merupakan wujud cinta kasih dua pemuda dimabuk asmara berubah memanas. Sebuah penyaluran gejolak membakar dalam diri yang meminta disalurkan. Bertujuan untuk menggapai surga duniawi yang berlumur dosa. Malam itu, di bawah binar sang ratu malam dan jutaan kerlip gemintang di angkasa raya menjadi saksi dua pemuda yang salimg mencinta meyatukan raganya. Menyebabkan semseta sejenak mengalah karena pancaran kasih yang murni. Dan malam itu diwarnai oleh nyanyian merdu dari kedua bibir teruna tersebut. Suara gesekan kulit bertemu kulit dan erangan yang menandakan telah sampainya mereka pada puncak yang didaki._

.

.

.

" … _hyung_ , Jin _hyung_!" Jin seolah dipaksa kembali kepada realita.

"Eh …," Sedikit bingun; ternyata paggilan tadi berasal dari Hoseok. Sepertinya, sang pemilik marga Jung sudah memanggilnya untuk beberapa waktu. "I-iya? Ada apa Hoseok- _ah_?" tanyanya sambil berbisik, mereka saat ini masih berada dalam forum resmi yang bahkan dipimpin oleh profesor Kim sendiri.

"Sekarang giliranmu untuk memerkenalkan diri," jawab Hoseok dengan nada yang rendah; berbisik.

"Dokter Kim Seokjin, silakan anda memerkenalkan diri!" Telak, ini suara profesor Kim. Jin memejamkan netranya sesaat untuk menetralkan degup organ pemompa darahnya agar sedikit bisa diajak koompromi dan tidak berdemo dalam rongga thoraxnya. Sesaat kemudian ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Membungkuk dengan sopan dan mulai memerkenalkan diri.

"Kim Seokjin _imnida_ , kita akan berada pada divisi yang sama, bukan begitu? Semoga kita dapat bekerja sama dengan baik," ujarnya singkat. Ketika akan duduk, _obsidian_ dan _onyx_ kedua putra adam tersebut bersi-temu, Jin merasakan sengatan listrik menjalari pembuluh darahnya. Berkonspirasi untuk berarak menuju pipinya. Memberikan rona merah samar di kulit pucat sang pemuda, bersama-sama dengan jantungnya yang berdegup lebih cepat seolah ia medapat serangan _takikardi_. Oh ayolah, Jin! Bisa-bisanya kau tersipu hanya dengan bertatapan mata?

" _Hyung_ , kau kenapa?" Begitu Jin kembali duduk di kursinya, Hoseok langsung menanyainya dengan raut khawatir.

"Eh? Memangnya aku kenapa?"

"Wajahmu merah sekali, apakah kau sakit?"

"Benarkah? A-aku tak apa, Hoseok- _ah_ ," jawab Jin; menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya di pipinya. Benar saja, salah satu bagian tubuh paling berlemak tersebut terasa panas. Lebih panas daripada kondisi normal. Jin ini dokter, tentu hanya dengan menyentuh saja dia sudah paham mana suhu tubuh demam atau normal. Walau dalam kasusnya saat ini jelas-jelas bukan disebabkan oleh demam. Oh, ayolah, Jin! Apa yang salah dengan dirimu, nak?

.

.

.

Pertemuan bulanan para dokter telah selesai beberapa jam yang lalu karena memang pertemuan rutin tersebut biasanya hanya akan memakan waktu tak lebih dari dua jam saja dipagi hari. Namun, pertemuan itu meninggalkan kesan mendalam bagi pria berusia kepala tiga dengan juluk Jin tersebut. Buktinya, usai kegiatan itu terlaksana entah sudah berapa kali helaan napas panjang keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

Kini ia tengah berjalan menyusuri taman dengan rerumputan sebagai matras. Hari ini begitu cerah, cerah untuk ukuran dimana musim semi mencoba menggantikan musim dingin menghiasi permukaan buana.

"Haah …," helaan napas kembali terdengar. Secerah-cerahnya hari ini, sang pemuda bermarga Kim itu tak dapat menikmatinya. Pandangannya lurus ke arah hijaunya rumput di bawah kakinya. Parasnya mendung berkabut seolah banyak beban di sana. Beruntung, jam praktiknya telah usai kira-kira satu setengah jam yang lalu.

 _Bruuk_ ….

Benturan menyadarkan Seokjin. Hari ini ia benar-benar tidak fokus. Rasanya ingin pulang saja dan bergelung di bawah hangatnya selimut ditemani segelas cokelat hangat. Ah …, bayangan itu sungguh menggoda. Setidaknya dapat meredakan pikirannya yang gusar saat ini.

"Eh?" Seokjin terhenyak. Tadi sepertinya ada suara benda jatuh? Bukan, ternyata ….

"Eh, adik manis, apakah kau tak apa?" Kini sang dokter tengah berjongkok menjadikan lututnya sebagai tumpuan guna menyamakan tinggi dengan seorang anak yang tengah terjatuh. Sepertinya suara tadi berasal dari anak tersebut yang tak sengaja menabrak dirinya.

"Hu … hu … hu … Omma, sakit," ujarnya tak menjawab pertanyaan sang dokter. Lalu, pria yang lebih tua berinisitif untuk memeriksa luka pada anak tersebut.

"Cup! Jangan menangis, ada paman di sini. Mana yang sakit?" ujarnya mencoba memberikan ketenangan.

"Sakit ini, paman," si anak menunjuk sikunya yang sedikit tergores dengan cebikan imut.

"Benarkah? Sini paman dokter periksa," Jin meniup siku tersebut, seolah meniup rasa sakit yang menyebabkan ketidak-nyamanan anak tadi.

"Nah, sudah! Tidak akan sakit lagi!" Jin tersenyum lebar memamerkan sederet geligi putihnya. Ia merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil sebatang coklat yang selalu menjadi penghuni tetap celana sang dokter manis.

" _Jja_! Ini untukmu. Jangan menangis lagi, ya!" pintanya sambil mengusak surai _ebony_ anak tersebut. Anak tersebut memakai seragam rumah sakit, dapat diasumsikan sepertinya ia adalah salah satu pasien di rumah sakit tersebut.

"Anak manis, siapa namamu? Mengapa sendirian saja di sini,eum?"

"Namaku _Kookie_ , umurku 7 tahun," ia menunjukkan jemarinya sejumlah 7 buah. " _Omma_ sedang kerja jadi tidak bisa menunggui _Kookie_ saat ini," ujarnya.

" _Kookie_? Nama yang manis, semanis pemiliknya heheheh. Oh ya, _Kookie_ sakit apa eum?"

Hanya gelengan sebagai jawaban. Pasti anak seumur itu tidak paham apa sakit yang dideritanya. Tapi, melihat kondisi cuaca yang walaupun cerah tetapi tetap saja didominasi oleh cuaca musim dingin yang membekukan.

"Di luar dingin, ayo paman dokter antar kembali ke kamar. _Kookie_ tahu kan di mana kamar _Kookie_?"

Anak yang memiliki juluk _Kookie_ tersebut menggangguk-amgguk lucu. Membuat Jin gemas. Ah … ia jadi ingin pulang karena rindu. Kedua lelaki berbeda usia tersebut berjalan beriringan menuju kamar rawat pria yang lebih kecil dan jauh lebih muda. Jika dilihat sekilas, Jin dan Kookie tampak seolah ayah dan anak yang tengah tertawa bersama … atau ibu dan anak?

Keduanya berjalan menuju bangsal rawat anak, yang kebetulan merupakan lokasi kerja Jin. Beberapa kali harus sekadar membungkuk atau tersenyum membalas sapaan perawat atau dokter lain yang berpapasan. Walaupun seorang omega, jabatan dan reputasi dokter Kim Seokjin cukup berpengaruh di rumah sakit tersebut.

"Paman dokter, ini kamar _Kookie_!" tunjuk sang anak dengan antusias. Tak terlihat gurat sakit di sana, hanya saja sedikit pucat … atau memang kulit anak tersebut pucat? Entahlah.

"Astaga! Jungkook- _ie_ dari mana saja, eoh?"

" _Kookie_ habis dari taman mengejar kupu-kupu, dokter," jawabnya lalu tersenyum memamerkan gigi serinya yang tanggal dua.

"… Namjoon …."

" … Seokjin …?"

 _Kala netra kembali saling berjumpa rasa yang pernah ada kembali menyapa._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **a/n**

MEET ME AGAIN CUDEY! Aigu ini maaf bgt saya emang mampunya ngetik dikit2 paling 1k soalnya pegel. Tp updatenya cepat soalnya keburu ilang _muse_ nya. Gaje ya? Nanti pelan2 bakal terkuak apa hubungan namjin di masa lalu. AAAAAAAND I didn't know what I write! Memasukkan NC implicit disitu huhu. Btw itu siapa? Nanti ketauan juga soalnya nanti ga Cuma namjin yeay!

Oh ya mohon maaf kalau gaya saya kaku bgt, saya terbiasa ngeplot/nulis Cuma diRP yang kompetisi EBI dan Diksinya tinggi jadi ya gitu dan TYPO ya lord maaf bgt itu unavoidable bgt! Dan sekali lagi terima kasih atas segala apresiasinya!

 _ **Special thanks to:**_

 **Prolog :**

 **Windosh|| Vernina Joshuella || overtee||** **Summer Chii|| hanashiro kim|| Bundanyaa Jimin ||** **Park RinHyun-Uchiha || angelshin|| bxjkv ||** **Ammiguns**

 **The Meeting :**

 **Teruko Ogita || bxjkv || hanashiro kim ||** **Park RinHyun-Uchiha**

 **All the visitor, fave-er and followers.**

 **Also for cayamby, thanks, ebby.**

 **Comment are appreciate!**

 **Regards,**

 **Kusuma Maheswara.**


	4. The Past

**Règne**

 **a story by** **amiodarxne**

.

.

.

.

A NamJin Fanfiction

Omegaverse! Alpha! Namjoon x Omega! Jin

Cast(s) : Find more later.

.

.

.

 _ **Disclaimer and Warning : All cast(s) are not mine, but the story is mine. If you find something similar; that's just coincident. This is yaoi fanfiction, may content inappropriate scene and language. Don't like Don't read!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Chapter 2: The Past.**

"Sudah bawa obatmu?"

"Sudah, _Omma_."

"Sudah bawa bekal yang _Omma_ siapkan?"

"Sudah, _Omma_."

"Tugas sudah juga?"

"Sudah, _Omma_. Sudah. Aku ini sudah dewasa, okay? Aku sudah kelas 3 sekolah menengah atas. Sebentar lagi akan lulus dan masuk universitas."

Lalu raut sendu itu hadir lagi. Anak muda itu benci melihat mendung membayangi paras cantik _omma_. Apalagi jika sumber dari mendung tersebut. _Omma_ adalah segalanya bagi pemuda dengan nama Seokjin yang kini merupakan murid tahun senior tersebut.

" _Omma_ hanya khawatir padamu,Jin- _ah_. Kau adalah satu-satunya yang _omma_ miliki …," belum sempat pria tersebut melanjutkan kalimatnya, sang anak telah mendaratkan sebuah kecupan kasih sayang di pipi sang ibunda. "Uhm … aku tahu, _omma_. Hanya saja, tolong beri aku sedikit kepercayaan, _ara_?" Dan ibunya tak dapat mengeluarkan kata selain mengangguk dengan senyum samar yang menyertai. "Ara, _Omma_ paham. _Mianhae … jja_ , berangkat sebelum kau terlambat."

Obrolan seperti itu seolah menjadi rutinitas Jin dengan bundanya semenjak pubertas menghampiri. Sejak _gender_ sekundernya sebagai omega terkuak, pria yang telah melahirkannya menjadi _over-protective._ Ya, ibu Seokjin adalah omega jantan seperti dirinya. Sayangnya, ibunya adalah omega tanpa alpha. Pria dengan figur tinggi dan kurus tersebut tidak memiliki _mate_. Sebuah keanehan dalam komunitas. Kim Heechul namanya. Omega dengan paras serupa malaikat namun memiliki tekad sekuat baja. Seorang diri membesarkan putranya tanpa bantuan siapapun jua; bahkan orang tuanya sendiri. Lalu siapa pria yang telah menanamkan _knot_ nya pada _womb_ Heechul? Jin sendiri tidak tahu. Pria yang telah melahirkannya tersebut tak mau memberi-tahu atau bahkan sekedar bercerita. Ia sendiri bukan tak mau tahu. Hanya saja, setiap kali pertanyaan terlontar; raut pilu yang disuguhkan oleh ibundanya. Membuat Seokjin bagai disayat sembilu.

Omega yang memiliki _pup_ tanpa alpha sendiri adalah anomali. Bukanlah suatu yang umum bahkan merupakan aib yang dapat mencoreng nama baik keluarga. Dalam kasus ini, keluarga Heechul adalah keluarga yang kesemuanya merupakan alpha. Ibunya, ayahnya, adiknya; kecuali Heechul tentunya. Dan kejadian yang menimpanya tentunya adalah sebuah aib bagi keluarga Kim yang terhormat. Menjadikan Kim Heechul sebagai omega tanpa _mate_ yang memiliki seorang anak dan terbuang dari keluarganya.

Lalu apakah hal tersebut dapat menghentikan kehidupan pria cantik tersebut? Normalnya, omega dalam diri manusia akan merana tanpa belaian seorang alpha. Tentu saja itu normalnya … karena tekad yang Heechul punya bahkan dapat menaklukkan omega manja dalam dirinya ... dan Heechul menang. Sendirian membesarkan putranya. Di antara sekolah, pekerjaan sambilan dan perhatian yang Seokjin butuhkan. Hingga dua windu kemudian semua nyaris terbayar. Ya, nyaris. Masih sendiri dan putranya adalah _anak haram_ tak berayah.

.

.

.

"Haah …," entah berapa kali Seokjin harus menghela napasnya. Ibu begitu khawatir terhadapnya. Apalagi semenjak beberapa tahun lalu; di mana usianya menginjak angka emas ketujuh belas dan mendapatkan _heat_ pertamanya. Walaupun _gender sekunder_ diketahui seorang _hybrid_ serigala udah terkonfirmasi semenjak anak memasuki usia remaja; pada umumnya pada usia 12 tahun; bisa jadi lebih cepat atau lebih lambat, namun tanda-tanda seksual sekunder baru akan muncul saat usia menginjak 17 tahun.

Berlaku juga untuk _heat_ bagi omega dana _rut_ pada alpha. Untuk beta sendiri, tak banyak perubahan yang terjadi; terutama yang berhubungan dengan urusan biologis karena pada hakikatnya mereka adalah manusia dengan ruh serigala yang tidak terlalu mendominasi seperti milik omega atau alpha. Heat bagi omega adalah saat di mana rahimnya mengalami ovulasi sehingga ia berada pada posisi puncak kesuburan. Pada masa-masa tersebut, hubungan senggama akan memiliki kesempatan untuk membuahi sel telur paling tinggi. Dampak yang didapatkan oleh omega antara lain; ia akan mengalami peningkatan nafsu dan bau _feromon_ yang akan menggoda alpha untuk _menerkam_ mereka. Dan pada saat-saat seperti itu, pada umumnya omega tidak memiliki kendali atas pikirannya. Hanya kabut nafsu dan keinginan untuk bersenggama yang menguasai diri mereka.

Bagi omega tanpa pasangan hal ini akan terasa menyakitkan karena tidak ada pelepasan. Bagi populasi yang belum memiliki _mate_ , biasanya akan mengasingkan diri sejenak agar terhindar dari hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan. Hal-hal yang tak diinginkan misalnya ditandai oleh alpha yang tak dikenal … atau lebih buruk, alpha memasukkan _knot_ nya tanpa menandai si omega yang menghasilkan bayi tanpa ayah setelahnya. Seokjin bergidik membayangkan jika bisa saja itulah yang terjadi pada Heechul dan dirinya adalah si _anak haram_ hasil hubungan tanpa penandaan.

Pun bagi sang teruna bermarga _Kim_ , heat pertamanya bagaikan neraka. Seluruh sel dalam tubuhnya seolah berteriak untuk disentuh; dibelai; dimanja dan disayangi. Darah mengalir dengan deras ke arah bagian selatan tersebut terus berada pada ukuran terbesarnya dan Namun apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Hanya merimtih; mendesah; memanja diri sendiri; hingga menangis sambil bergelung di sudut ranjangnya menahan semua rasa yang mendera seluruh indera yang dipunya. Setengah windu telah berlalu; namun bagi si pria Kim, ia tak jua merasa terbiasa dengan sensasi yang ada. Untungnya, seiring berlalunya waktu masa _heat_ nya sudah memiliki _pattern_ yang jelas sehingga lebih mudah bagi sang pemuda untuk ditanggulangi.

"… hyung! Jin hyung!"

"Eh …," sedikit terhenyak karena tepukan di pundaknya. Ternyata angannya terbang ke awing-awang sedari tadi hingga Jin tak sadar jika sedari tadi ia berjalan dengan rekannya yang berada di kelas anatomi yang sama; Min Yoongi atau yang lebih suka disebut sebagai Suga. Seorang omega sama seperti Jin dan terpaut usia sekitar satu tahun lebih muda. Keduanya adalah mahasiswa tingkat akhir fakultas kedokteran salah satu universitas yang cukup prestisus di ibukota negeri ginseng. Keduanya adalah sedikit omega yang mengambil jurusan yang nantinya akan menjadi pengabdi masyarakat tersebut. Sekali lagi, bahkan omega yang melanjutkan jenjang pendidikan lebih tinggi tidaklah banyak.

"Ya, Yoongi- _ah_. Kenapa?"

"Tch! Panggil aku Suga, _okay_? Dan astaga … dari tadi hyung tidak mendengarkan apapun yang kukatakan?"

"Heheheh … _mian_ tadi ada yang sedang kupikirkan," Seokjin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal karena merasa canggung sejenak tidak mengacuhkan Suga. "Memangnya kau tadi bicara apa, ya?" Seokjin bertanya tanpa rasa bersalah yang dijawab Suga dengan tepukan kasar pada dahinya. "Astaga, hyung!" hembusan kasar lolos dari sepasang labium tipis milik pemuda bersurai _ebony_.

"Tidak, aku hanya bertanya jika aku bisa melakukan penelitian di rumah sakit milik ibumu karena data-dataku tidak cukup."

"Heum tentu saja. Nanti akan kusampaikan pada _omma_. Tapi kurasa akan dibolehkan karena _omma_ sangat mendukung hal-hal seperti ini," terang Jin. Ibunya memanga memiliki sebuah rumah sakit. Warisan dari kakek dan nenek Kim yang bisa dibilang kaya raya dan sebagai anak tunggal, tentu rumah sakit tersebut kini menjadi tanggung jawab Kim Heechul; walaupun dia adalah seorang omega.

" _Yes_!" Suga bersorak kegirangan.

" _Gomawo, hyung-ie_! Ah … aku sudah dijemput Jimin. Aku duluan ya, _hyung_!"

Suga berlalu sambil melambaikan kuasa kanannya meniggalkan Jin berjalan seorang diri menyusuri lorong kampus yang sepi karena kini sang raja siang nyaris sempurna menuju peraduannya untuk berganti tugas dengan sang dewi malam.

Ada satu hal yang entah kenapa terasa mengganjal dalam pikiran pemuda bernetra sebentuk tetesan embun tersebut. Seperti ada yang terlupa … dan ia tak dapat untuk mengingatnya. Entahlah, Seokjin sendiri akhir-akhir ini seolah melupakan banyak hal. Akibat dari menumpukknya tugas, jurnal dan tugas akhir yang seolah meneggelamkan sang pemuda hingga tiada ruang tersisa bagi pribadinya. Seokjin adalah mahasiswa tingkat akhir yang sedikit lagi akan lulus dan akan melanjutkan keprofesian yang akan membuatnya resmi menyandang gelar sebagai dokter.

Lalu raganya merasakan rangsang itu. Gelenyar panas yang familiar; nikmat sekaligus menyiksa. Jin melupakan jadwal _heat_ nya. Dan ini tidak bagus karena ia berada di kampus. Dengan terburu-buru ia menggeledah tasnya. Mencari _heat and pheromone suppressant;_ nihil. Oh, tidak … jangan bilang ia meninggalkan obatnya di rumah.

Rasionalitasnya terasa memudar seiring waktu. Tidak tahu bagaimana tubuhnya bekerja. Hal terakhir yang Seokjin ingat adalah seseorang dengan postur tubuh lebih tinggi darinya datang menghampiri dan aroma asing yang memabukkan. Campuran antara _musk_ dan _petrichore_ yang memabukkan menyapa pembaunya. Lalu sepasang kuasa memeluknya dan semua menjadi gelap … hilang … tak tersisa apapun selain badai kenikmatan yang mendera ….

Empat hari berlalu dan yang Seokjin sadari, ia berbaring polos dihamparan _fabric_ yang berantakan di tempat yang asing dengan kulit pucatnya ternoda merah; kepuasan yang aneh dan asing; aroma yang sama sebelum kehilangan kesadaran; dan tangan yang memeluknya erat. _Oh, crap!_

.

.

.

" _Omma!"_ suara yang ia kenali memanggilnya dan menyentakkan Jin kembali pada masa yang sebenarnya.

Lalu ketiga pasang mata beralih kepada seorang anak lelaki yang berlari dan mengehampiri Seokjin kemudian memeluk pinggangnya.

 _Oh, crap!_

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n**

cie saya balik lagi terus gaje gini wkwkwkwkwk. Terima kasih atas supportnya ya semua! Sebuah respon yang luar biasa saya terima. Dari review, view, fav dan follownya luar biasa sampai terharu. Kalau missal ada pilihan kata saya yang kalian ga paham, komen aja nanti saya dm artinya kan lumayan buat nambah diksi kalian yang juga penulis wkwkkw bbtw gaya nulis saya emang kaku dan formal gitu sih ya efek dari lingkungan RP saya yang pada suka eksperimen sama diksi.

Dan hayoloh ceritanya makin twisted

Regards,

 **MAHES**


	5. the pheromone

Règne

a story by insolxnt

.

.

.

.

A NamJin Fanfiction

Omegaverse! Alpha! Namjoon x Omega! Jin

Cast(s) : Find more later.

.

.

.

Disclaimer and Warning : All cast(s) are not mine, but the story is mine. If you find something similar; that's just coincident. This is yaoi fanfiction, may content inappropriate scene and language. Don't like Don't read!

.

.

.

 **Chapter 3: The Pheromone**.

"Omma!" suara yang ia kenali memanggilnya dan menyentakkan Jin kembali pada masa yang sebenarnya.

Lalu ketiga pasang mata beralih kepada seorang anak lelaki yang berlari dan menghampiri Seokjin kemudian memeluk pinggangnya.

Oh, crap!

"Kookie!" sang anak dengan iris hazel yang menyentakkan kedua orang dewasa yang berada di sana dengan cepat berubah haluan. Memindahkan atensi netra bulat polosnya ke anak lain dengan wajah pucat dan nampak usai menangis. Ia mengampiri sang bocah yang memiliki tinggi sejengkal lebih rendah dari dirinya; lalu membawa bocah lain berjuluk entah siapa — namun yang jelas nama panggilannya adalah Kookie — ke dalam pelukan erat seolah keduanya telah lama mengenal satu sama lain. Membuat dua wira yang berdiri di sana bergeming penuh tanya.

"Omma, sudah bertemu Kookie 'kan? Kelinci manis ini adalah calon istriku nanti ehehe," tawa renyah dengan memamerkan gusi dan sederet gigi susu yang rapi lolos dari labium sang bocah. Membawa senyum yang secara otomatis terpatri dari paras manis Jin. Sedangkan kerutan makin dalam terukir dalam-dalam pada dahi Namjoon. Ia bingung tentu saja, kalau Kookie tentu sang wira kenal. Bocah kelinci tersebut adalah pasien yang ia tangani saat pertama kali menjabat sebagai dokter spesialis bedah anak di rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja saat ini; kira-kira baru berjalan beberapa hari dari saat ini.

"Ne, Omma sudah bertemu dengan Kookie yang manis," ujar Jin sambil mencubit gemas pipi gembil sang bocah.

"Nah, Tae. Sudah berkenalan dengan …."

"HALMONI!"

Ucapan Jin terpotong begitu saja. Si anak langsung berhambur menuju sosok paruh baya yang berjalan menuju ke arah mereka … anehnya, ia tak lupa menyapa pria paruh baya yang masih nampak begitu belia diusianya yang sudah menjelang senja. Pria tersebut terlihat begitu berwibawa, walaupun aura ringkih memang tak terelakan. Seorang lelaki dengan senyum yang membawa kesan kedaimaian pada siapapun yang melihatnya; namun di balik itu semua beliau tetaplah seorang terhormat di rumah sakit tersebut.

"Aigoo, cucu halmonie bersemangat sekali," ujarnya kala kaki telah menyentuh permukaan dingin ubin sewarna awan sebagai penumpunya; menyamakan tinggi dengan anak lelaki penuh semangat dengan senyum kotak yang khas menghiasi paras tampan si bocah.

"Ne! Tentu saja! Hari ini aku bertemu lagi dengan Kookie eheheh," jawab si bocah sambil menyeret bocah lain yang hanya diam karena kebingungan dengan netra mengerjap; memamerkan kepolosan seorang anak yang belum tercela.

"Kookie ini adalah calon istriku nanti, Halmoni. Benar 'kan, Kookie?" tanyanya memastikan dan mendapat anggukan cepat dan yain sebagai bentuk konfirmasi.

"Ne! Kookie akan menikah dengan Tae tae-hyung jika sudah dewasa nanti eheheh."

"Begitu? Wah …, Halmoni sudah tidak sabar menanti hal itu. Tapi sekarang, Kookie masuk kamar dulu, ne? Jika terlalu lama di luar nanti bisa makin sakit, arrachi?"

Kedua anak tersebut patuh saja dengan pertanyaan orang yang dipanggil halmoni tersebut; kemudian berlalu masuk ke dalam bilik perawatan milik sang bocah.

"Selamat pagi, dokter Kim," sapa sang pria yang pada akhirnya mengalihkan atensi pada dua pria lain yang berada bersama kedua anak tadi bahkan sebelum kedatangannya.

"Pagi, profesor Kim," jawab keduanya nyaris bersamaan sambil membungkukkan separuh tubuh bagian atas mereka sebagai tanda penghormatan bagi yang lebih tua atau bagi yang memiliki jabatan lebih tinggi seperti profesor Kim.

"Ah …, apakah dokter Kim Seokjin sedang mengantarkan anda tur keliling rumah sakit, dokter Kim Namjoon?"

"Ne?"

"Ye, profesor Kim. Kebetulan karena ini adalah hari pertama kami bersua. Saya ingin sekaligus mendekatkan diri agar kami saling mengenal lebih baik lagi," jawab seorang yang berjuluk Kim Namjoon diplomatis; mengabaikan teruna lain yang sedikit kebingungan dengan pertanyaan sederhana tersebut.

"Ah, geurae. Kalau begitu silakan dilanjutkan. Saya pergi dulu," ujar profesor Kim sambil beranjak meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Hingga tiba-tiba ia terdiam dan berbalik; memasang paras penuh pertanyaan.

"Oh ya, dokter Kim Namjoon?" Profesor Kim menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba. Membuat dua pemuda lainnya sedikit terhenyak dengan paras pias.

"Y-ye …?"

"Ah …, tidak jadi," pria yang telah cukup berumur tetapi memiliki pembawaan yang tidak menunjukkan usianya tersebut hanya menggeleng; seolah ragu, kemudian berlalu; kembali meneruskan perjalanannya yang tertunda.

Helaan lega terdengar dari dua wira bermarga sama; Kim Seokjin dan Kim Namjoon. Entah mengapa, profesor Kim seolah adalah momok yang mengerikan. Padahal, pada kenyataannya beliau adalah sosok yang unik, begitu baik dan perhatian, sayangnya keunikan tersebut yang kadang terlihat berbeda dan sedikit … menyeramkan? Membingungkan? Misterius?

Kini, hanya tinggal Namjoon dan Seokjin saja yang tersisa. Berdiri dalam kecanggungan yang menyiksa di depan kamar rawat. Seperti ada aura berwarna keunguan yang memberikan kesan ambigu. Ada kenyamanan di sana, tapi juga ada ketidak nyamanan di sana. Ada sesuatu yang tak tersampaikan, mencoba disampaikan, tetapi tidak tahu cara yang benar untuk menyampaikan pesan tak tersampai tersebut. Meninggalkan sisa-sisa kebingungan di antara dua teruna bermarga Kim tersebut.

"Ehem … sepertinya aku harus pergi dulu," Jin menggaruk belakang tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Mencoba memecah keheningan sekaligus mencari alasan untuk melarikan diri dari kecanggungan yang nyata.

"S-sam … sampai jumpa, dokter Kim," ujarnya terbata. Aneh sekali, karena Seokjin bukanlah orang yang mudah gugup maupun tergagap. Apalagi di depan koleganya sesame dokter. Tentu saja, dia tidak akan mau dan tidak akan pernah membiarkan dirinya terlihat lemah di depan beta dan alpha. Tidak mau harga dirinya sebagai omega yang mandiri tercoreng. Sang teruna buru-buru menyeret tungkainya pergi. Langkah yang diambil panjang dan cepat. Seolah ia adalah buruan yang harus melarikan diri dari pemangsa. Tapi bukankah memang begitu? Bukankah Kim Namjoon memang merupakan seorang pemangsa dan Seokjin adalah mangsa yang empuk. Jika Namjoon adalah serigala di sini, maka Seokjin adalah kelinci putih kecil yang mencoba melarikan diri mencari perlindungan liangnya yang hangat.

"Seokjin!"

Sebuah hentakan menyapa kuasa kiri Seokjin. Serta-merta haluannya berubah. Namjoon menyeretnya. Menyeretnya menuju arah yang berbeda dengan tujuan awalnya dan Seokjin tak kuasa menolak. Bukan tak kuasa, tetapi ia tak memiliki daya untuk melawan. Serigala dalam diri sang omega sudah mengeram ketakutan, memeringatkan bahwa ada bahaya yang mengintai. Namun sama seperti Seokjin, ruh omega dalam tubuhnya juga tak berdaya.

"Argh!"

Erangan sakit keluar dari labium penuh milik Seokjin. Benturan antara punggung ringkihnya dengan dinding keras dan dingin. Netranya berotasi, mencari celah untuk pergi dan alarm bahaya dalam benaknya bordering nyaring.

Namjoon menyeret Seokjin menuju selasar sepi dan jarang ada yang melalui; berkenaan dengan bagian rumah sakit yang berada dalam proses renovasi. Ia memojokkan Seokjin, mengungkungnya dengan kedua kuasa yang bertumpu pada dinding; memenjarakan Seokjin.

"Bisa kau jelaskan padaku?" tanyanya sarkastis dengan penuh amarah. Seokjin melihat iris jelaga sang dokter yang lebih muda tampak membara.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

BRAK!

Namjoon meninju kerasnya dinding. Jelas sekali telah kehilangan control atas dirinya. Sedangkan Seokjin hanya bisa memejamkan kelopaknya untuk menyembunyikan manik kelabu yang dimiliki dan memalingkan wajah. Berdoa dalam hati bahwa semua ini akan segera terlewati.

"Cukup sudah!"

Kuasa sang pemuda Kim terkepal, mencoba menahan emosi yang sudah berada pada tubirnya.

"Kau menghindariku."

"Aku tidak," elak Kim yang lebih tua.

"Kau iya. Kalau kau tidak mencoba menghindariku, tidak mungkin kau berpura-pura tidak mengenaliku!" cecarnya tanpa ampun. Namjoon melarikan jemarinya menyusuri pipi Seokjin, terus turun mengikuti garis rahang sang omega dan berhenti di tengkuk jenjangnya. Menyingkirkan helaian surai yang nampak tumbuh semakin panjang; ia tengah mencoba memastikan sesuatu.

"Siapa anak tadi, Jin-ah?"

Sang omega hanya dapat terpaku. Lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk menjawab setiap pertanyaan yang ditujukan kepadanya. Jujur saja, Seokjin kewalahan. Otaknya terasa ingin meledak dengan semua hal yang tengah terjadi saat ini.

Hingga ia merasakan benda asing dengan tekstur kenyal, menyapa bibirnya. Memberikan lumatan yang lembut. Tanpa sadar, ia melarikan lengannya untuk melingkari leher sang empu labium lembut dan penuh tersebut. Akalnya hilang seiring dengan lolongan bahagia dari si serigala omega dalam dirinya.

Serigalanya sedang senang. Tidak biasanya ia melolong begitu keras hingga ia yakin bahwa Namjoon dapat mendengar lolongan serigalanya … dan memang serigala Namjoon dapat mendengar lolongan serigala milik Seokjin. Entah kenapa? Sepertinya hanya firasat.

Lumatan berubah menjadi lebih menuntut. Namjoon menyeringai disela-sela lumatan mereka. Ah, demi Tuhan! Dia sangat merindukan dan menginginkan hal ini. Begitu pun dengan Seokjin. Uh …, atau setidaknya sepertinya?

Seokjin tiba-tiba gemetar di bawah kuasa Namjoon. Gelenyar panas mulai merambati tulang belakangnya, terus naik hingga tengkuk, lalu turun ke perut dan berakhir ke bagian paling intim yang ia miliki. Setiap omega pasti tahu apa ini. Tetapi, baru kemarin ia selesai, bukan? Namjoon sendiri tampak mulai gelisah. Aroma feromon makin menguar melingkupi dua anak Adam yang belum berhenti memagut.

Seokjin heat lagi!

Oh, crap!

TBC


	6. The Heat

Règne

.

.

.

a story by insolxnt

A NamJin Fanfiction

.

.

.

Omegaverse! Alpha! Namjoon x Omega! Jin

Disclaimer and Warning : All cast(s) are not mine, but the story is mine. If you find something similar; that's just coincident. This is yaoi fanfiction, may content inappropriate scene and language. Don't like Don't read!

.

.

.

 **Chapter 5: The Heat.**

Sang penguasa siang telah turun dari tahtanya; digantikan oleh sang dewi malam untuk menyinari bumi dari kegelapan akibat dari rotasi pada porosnya kemudian kembali bertukar tempat. Tak hanya sekali. Namun telah beberapa kali. Masa berlalu begitu cepat hingga tak lagi terasa. Cicit pipit menjadi penanda bahwa hari telah kembali berganti.

Rasa sakit itu ada dan nyata. Rasanya seolah habis dihantam oleh sekumpulan kerbau yang tengah berlari. Remuk, hancur, perih dan basah. Ah, satu lagi! Tubuhnya terasa ringan. Namun, ada setitik kepuasan di sana. Kepuasan yang primitif yang menyenangkan dan terasa familiar. Sebuah rasa penuh dosa yang sejujurnya tidak lagi ingin ia rasakan. Hingga kesadaran itu menghentaknya.

"Oh crap!" umpatnya sambil duduk secara mendadak yang membuat jemalanya terasa sakit; sakit kepala biasa terjadi karena posisi posisi yang tiba-tiba. Kala kelopaknya terbuka yang menampilkan iris netra sekelam malam, pemandangan pertama adalah sebuah hal yang membuat organ terpenting dalam rongga thoraxnya bekerja hingga beberapa kali lipat dari normal. Membuat Jin seolah dapat mendengar kerasnya degupan jantungnya.

"Namjoon ...," cicitnya lemah mencoba menetralkan debaran jantungnya sambil mengguncang bahu pria lain yang tengah berbaring memunggunginya. Sepertinya sang wira masih terlelap di alam mimpi. Sedangkan Jin, ia seolah tengah mengalami dejavu. Ia terus berusaha untuk membangunkan sang teruna yang lebih tinggi darinya itu yang hanya mendapat jawaban berupa geraman dan gumaman yang tak koheren.

Neuron milik Seokjin tengah bekerja keras. Menyatukan kepingan informasi yang bisa digali melalui potongan-potongan clue yang saat ini bertebaran di sekitar mereka. Raganya yang tak terasa biasa, terbangun dengan perasaan aneh; telanjang dan berada satu ranjang dengan seorang yang asing. Ketika potongan puzzle bersatu, maka hanya ada satu kesimpulan yang bisa ia ambil. Netra sang pemilik marga Kim terbelalak menuju ukuran maksimal yang dapat dicapai. Tanpa menunggu perintah, kuasanya secara refleks menuju ke arah tengkuknya. Sebuah tempat di mana harta seorang omega berada. Kantung feromon.

Air mata menganak sungai kala Seokjin mendapati bahwa kehororannya menjadi kenyataan. Perlahan tangisnya makin keras hingga pria yang masih betah bergelung dengan hangatnya bed cover mulai terusik. Namjoon berbalik sambil mengucek kelopak matanya, mencoba megusir rasa kantuk yang menggelayutinya dan hal pertama yang disuguhkan pada sang wira mampu membuat kantuk pergi begitu saja.

Double double crap!

"Jin, apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya bingung menatap Seokjin yang tengah menangis sesenggukan. Namjoon mengedarkan pandangan; memindai ruangan di mana mereka kini berada. Sebuah ruangan yang familiar; ini adalah kamar yang berada di kediaman pribadinya.

"Kau menandaiku, bodoh!" pekik Seokjin dengan paras memerah. Ada rasa malu di sana, ada juga amarah di sana. Namjoon rasa, Seokjin tengah mengalami emosi yang campur aduk. Lalu dia sendiri? Jujur saja dia juga bingung dengan keadaan mereka. Ingatan terakhir yang dia miliki adalah kala labium keduanya bertemu lalu gairah memuncak dan ... dan ... ia tak lagi ingat.

"Astaga! Yang benar saja?" Namjoon mendekati Jin. Ia memeriksa kondisi kantung feromon Seokjin dan benar saja, kondisi organ tersebut telah koyak. Walaupun tanpa memeriksa pun Namjoon sudah tahu apa yang terjadi. Karena aroma Seokjin yang telah berubah. Aroma asli Seokjin selalu menguarkan aroma vanila yang lembut dengan sedikit hint dari bau peach yang manis. Sedangkan kini, ada tambahan aroma musk dan kayu manis. Aroma yang menjadi ciri khas sang dokter lulusan negeri Paman Sam, aroma yang menjadi daya tarik Namjoon.

Keduanya saling memagut dengan kuasa yang telah bergerilya kian kemari. Suara napas yang berat hingga hanya terdengar resonansi rendah; desahan yang saling bersahut-sahutan. Keduanya telah polos tanpa sehelai benang pun yang berada di atas kulit mereka. Pakaian yang awalnya melekat kini telah berceceran di atas lantai kayu dengan varnish mengkilap berwarna coklat di bawah kaki mereka. Kegiatan terus memanas dan menjadi lebih intim. Kedua putra Adam tersebut telah larut dalam napsu dan birahi untuk beberapa waktu. Cukup beruntung bahwa dua wira tersebut dapat sampai di lokasi tersebut dalam kondisi utuh dan tak terluka sedikit pun.

Awalnya, Jin dan Namjoon-- nama pemuda yang kini tengah bergumul, hanya berciuman saja. Ya, awalnya hanya saling menempel, lalu melumat yang kemudian naluri primitif dari serigala dalam diri mereka mengambil alih. Sejujurnya, agak membingungkan juga bagaimana Namjoon mampu menyetir mobil dengan selamat dalam kondisi Seokjin tak mau meninggalkan pangkuannya dan terus berusaha memagut bibir sang wira. Sang dokter yang lebih tua ternyata mendapat serangan heat mendadak. Bahkan hebatnya, Namjoon masih sempat untuk mengirim pesan untuk meminta izin tidak bisa bekerja sementara waktu ... baginya maupun bagi Seokjin. Dengan alasan paling masuk akal yang dapat ia pikirkan dalam kondisi kewarasan yang sudah pada tubirnya. Ternyata, feromon Seokjin mampu memicu Namjoon masuk dalam fase rutnya

Di sinilah Namjoon dan Seokjin kini berakhir. Di atas ranjang yang menjadi spot light kamar milik dokter spesialis anak, Kim Namjoon. Sepasang anak Adam tersebut saling berlomba untuk meraba, merasa dan berkerja untuk memuaskan diri masing-masing seolah tiada hari esok. Mereka mencari dan menggapai puncak berkali-kali seakan tiada rasa lelah yang menyapa raga mereka. Lalu, serigala dalam diri keduanya mengambil alih. Hingga tiada lagi Seokjin ataupun Namjoon yang mendiami tubuh sempurna bak dewa-dewi Yunani.

Hanya ada sepasang alpha dan omega yang tengah terengah dalam pergumulan panjang itu. Sepasang alpha dan omega yang mendamba penuh kerinduan seolah mereka telah lama saling mengenal dan terpisah sebelumnya. Lolongan dari sepasang serigala penuh kerinduan itu menggantikan resonansi desahan manusianya. Bersamaan dengan penyatuaan yang primitif bahkan lebih tua dari eksistensi mereka sendiri. Melepaskan kantung feromon sang submissive dan melepaskan knot dalam diri sang bottom, ritual penyatuan menjadikan mereka satu paket yang hanya dapat dipisahkan oleh sang kematian dan mereka pun ambruk dengan napas memburu.

"Ya ..., itu berarti kita sekarang adalah mate, bukan?" jawab Namjoon enteng; menyulut emosi Seokjin yang masih berderai air mata. Hal itu memang benar adanya. Bahkan kini jantung keduanya pasti tengah berdetak dengan irama dan ritme yang sama. Bahkan Seokjin dapat merasakan Namjoon dalam kepalanya. Mereka telah menjadi mate sekarang, itu berarti telah terbentuk pack baru dengan Namjoon sebagai pemimpinnya dan Seokjin sebagai anggota yang bertugas sebagai penghasil anggota tambahan.

Namjoon sendiri juga nampak tengah menyesuaikan diri dengan Seokjin yang juga berada dalam kepalanya. Ia menutup netra kelamnya. Menyelami informasi-informasi baru yang masuk. Keterkejutannya membuat sang dokter membelalak. Antara kaget dan takut. Ada yang lain dalam ikatan mereka. Namjoon dapat merasakannya. Sebuah keceriaan lain yang tak bersama mereka dalam bilik pribadi seorang Kim Namjoon.

"Siapa dia, Jin?" tanyanya dingin. Jin sendiri hanya dapat menangis lebih keras sebagai respon. Kejadian demi kejadian dalam seminggu ini sangat mengguncangnya dan kepercayaan yang selama ini susah payah ia bangun.

"Kutanya sekali lagi, siapa dia!?"

Telak. Aura dominan Namjoon tidak dapat ditolak oleh omeganya yang lembut dan rapuh. Tak memberikan celah bagi Jin untuk mengelak.

" ... dia adalah anak kita," jawabnya pelan, namun berhasil ditangkap oleh rungu Namjoon dan tak pelak membuatnya terkejut.

"Anak ... kita?"

Dengan anggukan pasti Seokjin sebagai jawaban yang mutlak.

TBC

a/n aselik ini gaje wkwkwk tp ganggu waktu tifut mulu 1.1k words count but 50 votes on last chap is a LIT! sorry gue kadang alay emang. gimana udah bisa nebak plotnya gimana blm? hintnya ada di chap2 sebelumnya. aslinya aku mau masukin couple lain tp blm nemu momen. terus apa aku salah ambil cast ya? rasanya kok omega yg kuat penuh emansipasi cocoknya suga ya? should've use MinGa? iya ga sih? apa jin cocok gini? hmm tiba2 ku bimbang. btw bayanginnya RM di not today yah! His violet hair makes me pregnant online wkwkwkkw

regards,

LIV


End file.
